sol10devfandomcom-20200213-history
Myrvel 1.2
Tenants *Don't just copy Marvel here, try to make your own shit work for once. It doesn't have to be 100% comic accurate. Timeline Dawn of Time Dawn of Life *The Living Planet evolves and develops its own hive mind and sentience. It begins to plant its seeds throughout the galaxy. Dawn of Man *The Eternal city of Atlantis is destroyed. Bronze Age * En Sabah Nur starts a slave revolt in ancient Egypt upon the discovery of his powers. Classical Era Medieval Era *Two comets land in Africa, near Wakanda and Mali. Mansa Musa I becomes rich off of the Vibranium, while the Wakandans choose to keep theirs and become isolationist once they discover its true power. *Bashenga, a Black Panther, leaves Wakanda to defend Earth. *Azazel impregnates Mystique, and she gives birth to Nightcrawler. 1840's *James Howlett is born a Mutant in Canada. His powers accidentally manifest during an argument with his mother, causing him to devastatingly injure her. Once he realizes what he has done, he flees into the wilderness of the Canadian north. 1860's *Nathaniel Essex becomes the first scientist/geneticist to discover and classify mutants. He dubs the gene that gives their mutatins the "Essex Factor". He attempts to introduce these ideas to Charles Darwin, who instead labels them heresy. *Amanda Mueller enters a contract with the estranged Nathaniel Essex. She shows signs of mutant aging, and Nathaniel Essex dubs her an "immortal mutant", one who cannot die of aging or at least ages slowly. *Nathaniel Essex and Amanda Mueller enter a cotract where Mueller feigns abortions and sells her recently-born, possibly-mutant children to Essex for his experiments. *Amanda Mueller is accused of crimes, and is named the Black Womb. Before she can be prosecuted by the British government, however, her and Essex flee to war-torn America. *One of Amanda's children escapes, beginning the Summers bloodline. *(more Essex here, like with his wife and shit) *Nathaniel Essex/Mister Sinister is convinced that mutants must somehow dominate humans, and believes that the only way to do this is through a "survival of the fittest". He begins initiating plans to instigate a race war between humans and mutants. 1890's *Britain attempts to invade Wakanda for resources, but fail miserably. 1910's *A resurgence of mutant, more specifically Eternal and even more specifically Atlantean, genes happens. 1920's *Britain and Germany enter a super-powered arms race, with the concept of super soldiers first being developed here. *Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers are born. *Namor the Submariner is born as a mutant. *Howard Stark is born to a lowly street vendor in New York. *Fred Raymond and Nora Jones have a child, Thomas Raymond, who is born as an "immortal mutant". 1930's *America (Weapons+) and Russia rush to create their own lines of super soldiers. Russia's line is largely underfunded and remains that way for the majority of the next to decades. *Charles Xavier and Max Eisenhardt (later known as Magneto) are born. *Howard Stark begins Stark Industries, vowing never to return to life on the streets ever again. *As the Holocaust begins, Mr. Sinister disguises himself as an Aryan and heads to Nazi Germany. He informs Joseph Mengele and the rest of the prominent Nazi scientists of the mutant gene, and helps to run genetic experiments on those inside of the camps (like Charles Xavier and Max Eisenhardt). *The first American super soldier, Isaiah Bradley, is created. However, the serum causes him to deteriorate mentally severely over time. He is deployed in the field as "Captain America", but is ultimately captured by the Germans. *America successfully synthesizes the first super soldier serum, injecting it into Steve Rogers. He adopts the moniker of Captain America. 1940's *The Allies organize the first superhero team, known as the Invaders.: **Captain America, aka Steve Rogers. **Captain Terror, aka Dan Kane. He has no spectacular powers but is a mastermind of strategy and tactics. **Madeline Joice, aka the first Miss America. **Elizabeth Barstow, aka Silver Scorpion. She wore silver-plated armor that she had created herself. **Jacqueline Falsworth, aka Spitfire. Due to her vampiric heritage, she has no need to rest and does not generate fatigue. She can force her body to move at an incredible speed. **Thomas Raymond, the mutant known as Toro. *The Invaders defeat several Nazi leaders, such as Black Claw *Xavier and Max Eisenhardt escape the Holocaust, when Max discovers his mental-manipulating abilities and leads a revolt against the Nazis. *Xavier heads to Britain to study, while Eisenhardt works to enact vengeance on his captors with his newfound abilities. *Seeing the superhero team of the Invaders in action, Nathaniel Essex/Mister Sinister is inspired to create his own team. He begins the Marauders. *Isaiah Bradley is recovered following the end of World War II. He is placed inside an insane asylum. *Nia Noble, another "Atlantean" like Namor the Sub-Mariner, is born. *Hank Pym is born. 1950's *Russia ramps up production of their super soldiers program, known as the Red Room. *During the Red Panic, the United States government builds "apocalypse tunnels" under Pennsylvania, New Jersey, Delaware, and New York. *James Howlett heads to the Weapons+ program, seeking help for his claws. They wipe his memories, coat his skeleton in Adamantium, and turn him into the killing machine Weapon X. *Russia discovers the bodies of Captain America and his team in the frozen north. They take the frozen bodies home before American reconaissance can discover the bodies themselves. 1960's *Howard Stark and Peggy Carter form S.H.I.E.L.D., with Peggy being promoted to the position of chief. *Members of S.H.I.E.L.D. attempt to contact Isaiah Bradley, however, they find his mental health too unstable and learn that he is barely functioning. *The Soviet Union "completes" a Super Soldier, known as Omega Red. *Howard Stark builds the Triskelion in Washington D.C., and dedicates it as a base to S.H.I.E.L.D.. *Hank Pym discovers the Pym Particle. *Hank Pym becomes Ant-Man, using a combination of Pym Particles and a helmet he devised to communicate with ants through electromagnetic pulses. 1970's *Weapon X is deployed in Vietnam. On one mission, he is allied with Nick Fury. The two exchange contact information. *Orson Randall fights in Vietnam, but abandons his unit. He wanders across south east Asia, before discovering the mythical city of K'un-Lun. He is chosen to be the next Iron Fist. *Charles Xavier and Max Eisenhardt have a conflict over the future of mutanthood. Xavier believes peaceful coexistence is key, while Max believes that there is more to being a mutant. He believes they will be the "rockstars" of the future, acting like the kings and knights of old. Xavier attacks him, and the two duel. Eisenhardt strikes Xavier down with a metal spear through the spine, but Raven Darkholme helps him survive it. 1978 *Lorna Dane, an illegitimate daughter of Magneto, is born as a mutant. 1980's 1981 *Ororo Munroe is born, and treated like a goddess. *Anton Vanko develops the Crimson Dynamo years before the first Iron Man suit. 1982 *T'Challa is born, but his mother, N'Yami, dies. *T'Chaka goes on a mission in South America, and is forced to leave his son T'Challa alone. A woman named Ramonda discovers T'Challa unattended, and attempts to reprimand the man when he returns, but sees his suit and falls in love with him. 1983 *Weapon XIII, Fantomex, rebels against his creators and escapes. *During the ensuing chaos of Weapon XIII, Weapon X (Wolverine) and Sabretooth manage to escape governmental custody and escapes off into the wilderness of Canada. *Wolverine and Sabretooth form a mutant team. *Wolverine and Sabretooth talk to Charles Xavier. He calls their idea of a mutant team pitiful, and rejects their offer of a deal together. * 1984 *Wendell Rand leaves K'un-Lun for good, abandoning his son there. *Orson Randall is killed by the Steel Serpent, Davos. *Amahl Farouk attacks Charles Xavier, prompting him with the idea of training mutants to combat the world's threats. Amahl Farouk's body is destroyed, but his mind and soul persist as the Shadow King. *The Soviet Union unthaws Bucky Barnes from the ice. The Red Room begin to manipulate him into becoming the Winter Soldier, and Anton Vanko builds him a metallic arm. *The Red Skull impregnates a simple German woman, sensing the need for an heir to pass on his ideology and knowledge to. Months later, Sinthea Shmidt is born. She is raised by one of the Red Skull's devoted followers, Susan Scarbo. 1985 *Ramonda, wife of T'Chaka, gives birth to Shuri. *A young 13-year-old Matt Murdock is blinded when his father wins a fight he was supposed to lose, as organized by Roscoe Sweeney. He receives training from the mysterious blind combatant Stick, who teaches him how to fight without the use of his eyes. He slowly learns to develop a "radar". *Janet van Dyme gives birth to her and Hank Pym's child, Nadia Pym. 1986 *Max Eisenhardt founds the Brotherhood of Mutants, allowing Mystique to join him. He designs a costume and adopts the moniker Magneto. **Magneto (leader, obviously) **Mystique **Mesmero, a powerful hypnotist *Upon hearing the news of the formation of the Brotherhood, Moira MacTaggert contacts Charles Xavier. 1987 *Battlin' Jack Murdock finds Roscoe Sweeney and attempts to confront him, but is unfortunately killed. 15-year-old Matt Murdock dons his first red-and-yellow suit, dubs himself Daredevil, and heads out in search of revenge. He lives with Stick for the next few years. *William Stryker sells out Luke Cage, planting drugs in his apartment. * 1988 *Luke Cage is imprisoned in Seagate Prison. *Charles Xavier opens his first mutant school, Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, in upstate New York. *The Winter Soldier assassinates Howard Stark and his wife. *Hank Pym is psychologically tortured by Ultron, following the death of his wife. He ditches the Ant-Man costume and becomes the Yellowjacket, turning on S.H.I.E.L.D. and attacking his wife Janet van Dyme. She escapes, and heads to live with S.H.I.E.L.D. along with their daughter. *Following Hank Pym's disappearance, Ultron is left abandoned inside of Pym's computers. 1989 *Daredevil accidentally kills civilians while tracking down Roscoe Sweeney. Stick learns, and is disgusted, sending Daredevil alone and vowing to never let him in his house again. *Seventeen-year-old Natasha Romanoff is successfully transformed into one of the first Russian super soldiers, known as the Black Widow. However, despite the experiment's evident success, Red Room does not believe she is complete, as she does not follow their orders in the way that they would wish and retains too much free will. Thus, she is tortured. *Ivan Petrovich, one of the leaders of the experiment, witnesses Natasha's torture and wishes it to come to an end, as he has fallen in love with her. He contacts S.H.I.E.L.D. representatives an informs them of the location of the base. *Iron Fist hears of the Tiananmen Square protests, and heads down to investigate. He chooses to come out of exile, and heads to New York. 1990's 1990 *Danny Rand discovers his father's fortune at Rand Enterprises, which has been compromised by the Hand (ancient enemies of K'un-Lun). *Peter Parker is born. *Kitty Pryde is born. *While in university, Matt Murdock meets Foggy Nelson. The two become close friends and hope to eventually establish a law firm together. *Shiro Yoshida dawns the Sunfire suit and attacks America. He is eventually stopped by S.H.I.E.L.D., but was thwarted by Namor the Sub-Mariner. Namor gave him the chance to make up for his crimes, and sent him to Xavier's Institute. *Nick Fury learns of the location of the Red Room bunker, which S.H.I.E.L.D. has decided not to interfere in. Nick Fury breaks directive and leads a suicide squad to attack the Red Room, rescuing Petrovich and Romanoff. In addition, while there, they discover the frozen body of Captain America and return him to America. *Luke Cage is empowered by Noah Burstein's risky Super Soldier serum replica. He adopts the brief title Power Man, as he sets out to kill William Striker (who accidentally instead kills himself with explosives meant for Cage). 1991 *Steve Rogers is unthawed from the ice. *An aging Peggy Carter resigns from being chief of S.H.I.E.L.D.. *While reading through available S.H.I.E.L.D. materials, Steve Rogers comes across the logs of a meeting between agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Isaiah Bradley from the 1960's. He discovers Weapons+'s existence, and learns that he is not alone. However, when he locates Isaiah Bradley in an asylum, he finds him nearly childlike and learns he will soon be in a vegetative state. *The Kingpin, Wilson Fisk, comes to power in New York. *Ahmet Abdol stumbles upon the pyramid containing Apocalypse. He becomes possessed, turning into the Living Monolith and gaining mutant powers. *Nathaniel Essex kidnaps 16-year old Scott Summers, and the Living Monolith takes 13-year-old Alexander Summers. 1992 *Following the dissolution of the Soviet Union, Nick Fury is appointed chief of S.H.I.E.L.D.. *Logan hears of Nick Fury's promotion and seeks him out. *Misty Knight graduates from the New York Police Department. She befriends Colleen Wing. *Misty and Wing form Knightwing Restorations, a private investigation firm. Their first task is to investigate Danny Rand, whom they befriend. *Warren Worthington III heads to Charles Xavier's school at the age of 19, and earns the nickname "Angel". *Maeve Rourke chooses to marry Sean Cassidy over his cousin Black Tom Cassidy. 1993 *Black Tom Cassidy kills Maeve Rourke in a fit of rage, after the birth of her and Sean's child, Theresa Cassidy. Black Tom kidnaps the child, and Sean Cassidy heads to America. He learns of Xavier's school and goes to work there. *Matt Murdock and Foggy Nelson graduate, opening up their own law firm in Hell's Kitchen. They learn of the Kingpin, whom they almost immediately come in contact with. *Luke Cage returns to a life of crime, but quits when he discovers one of his accomplices shoot a man. *Hank McCoy, aka Beast, becomes a professor at Xavier's school. *Scott Lang gets a job at Stark Industries. 1994 *19-year-old Scott Summers escapes from Sinestro by train. Hank McCoy eventually spots him, crafts him ruby glasses to control his optic blasts, and invites him to Xavier's Institute. *Iron Fist and Luke Cage form the Heroes for Hire. *Weapon XIII, aka Fantomex, comes to Charles and offers him information about an American government project codenames Weapons+. *Charles Xavier decides to investigate the Weapons+ program. He assembles his first team of X-Men to do so: **Hank McCoy/Beast **Warren Worthington III/Angel **Sean Cassidy/Banshee **Scott Summers/Cyclops **Shiro Yoshida/Sunfire *Hearing of the foundation of the X-Men, Magneto abducts his daughter Lorna Dayne from an orphanage. *The first team of X-Men battle Magneto at Cape Citadel, in Florida. They narrowly defeat him, after his sixteen-year-old daughter Lorna Dayne turns agains thim. She joins the X-Men. 1995 *Elektra is employed by the Kingpin. *Piotr Rasputin heads to America from Russia, searching out Charles Xavier. He enrolls in his school. He leaves his 3 year old sister, Ilyana Rasputin, back home with his family. *Nightcrawler teleports to New York, joining Xavier's Institute as he has nowhere else to go. *Tony Stark is struck down while displaying weapons off in the Bosnian War. He is kidnapped by the Mandarin, who ships Tony to his home in China. He and Ho Yinsen are forced to build a weapon, but instead create the Mark I Iron Man suit. When Mandarin leaves to kidnap more scientists, Tony and Ho mount an escape attempt. Tony blasts his way out, but Ho is killed. *While Stark is away, Obadiah Stane begins to take power in Stark Industries. *Tony Stark announces that Stark Industries will no longer produce weapons, and instead focuses to new technologies such as vehicles, clean energy, and proshetics. *Tony Stark creates a prosthetic arm for Misty Knight, inspired by her heroism. *Colleen Wing and Misty Knight align with the Heroes for Hire. *The X-Men defeat the Living Monolith in Egypt. 1996 *Due to all of their meddling in the Weapons+ program, SHIELD contacts the X-Men. The two groups have a friendly conversation, with Wolverine opting to join the X-Men by the end. *Ulysses Klaue loses his job at Stark Industries. Disgruntled, he attempts to replicate the Iron Man armor and creates a repulsor gauntlet. He heads to Africa, becoming a poacher, before discovering Vibranium. *Niganda declares war on Wakanda, but T'Chaka manages to defend the nation. *Steve Rogers briefly dates his old girlfriend's neice, Sharon Carter, but realizes he'll face the same issue as he faced with Peggy. He reluctantly breaks up with her. *Obadiah Stane discovers Iron Man's identity, and the Iron Man MK I suit. He steals the suit, and attempts to upgrade it, but Tony notices the old relic is missing. The two fight, and Stane is publically killed by Iron Man once the helmet is blasted off. *15-year-old Ororo Munroe escapes the war in Wakanda, where she's saved by Wolverine and the X-Men. She joins them. 1997 *Scott Lang and his wife go through a divorce. His daughter, Cassandra Lang, is born soon after. *Scott Lang comes across S.H.I.E.L.D. agents trying to track the Yellowjacket, as he frantically searches for his old Ant-Man costume. Scott manages to steal it, and uses it as his own. He confronts and defeats Yellowjacket, much to the surprise of Nick Fury. *In a press conference, Tony Stark reveals to the world that he is, in fact, Iron Man. *'Forge' joins the X-Men, serving as their technology teacher. 1998 *Scott Lang reveals his possession of the suit to Tony Stark, and the two work to update it. *The United States government legally seizes assets from Stark Industries, and begin to manufacture weapons and drones of their own. The government licenses H.A.M.M.E.R. to do this. Stark, angered by the act, contacts S.H.I.E.L.D. in an attempt to broker some sort of truce with the government. *Tony Stark manages to miniaturize an arc reactor, at the behest of SHIELD. *Tony Stark develops the Helicarrier for S.H.I.E.L.D. *Son of Anton Vanko, Ivan Vanko, heads to the United States and accuses Iron Man of stealing his father's designs. He attacks him with the Crimson Dynamo armor, but is quickly defeated. *Loki appears in New York, luring out the Hulk in an attempt to make him fight his brother. Thor appears, and S.H.I.E.L.D. is alerted to the situation. Tony Stark and Scott Lang show up at the situation, along with Janet van Dyme and Nick Fury. The Avengers is founded following the incident, with the following lineup: **Tony Stark, aka Iron Man. **Janet van Dyme, aka the Wasp. **Bruce Banner, aka the Hulk. The team soon realizes he's hard to track while in Hulk form, as he lacks complete control over his transformation. **Scott Lang, aka Ant-Man. He had worked with Tony Stark before, and the two considered themselves partners already. **Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, who had been frozen in ice for years and didn't know what to do with his life besides returning to a team where he could defeat villains. **Thor, who is in a situation much like the Hulk, though it's because of his own personal obligations as heir apparent to Asgard. **Natasha Romanoff, the former Soviet super soldier. **Nadia Pym, who is admittedly not an avenger but rather a 13-year-old girl and daughter of Janet van Dyme. *Tony Stark donates Avengers Tower to the Avengers, with rooms for all of them there. Scott Lang, Steve Rogers, and Janet van Dyme (along with her 13-year-old daughter Nadia) move in there. *While on mission, Scott and Janet show the rest of the Avengers to Hank Pym's secret, abandoned laboratory. Tony discovers Ultron, and begins to upgrade its code behind Janet's back (as she is the one who knows it caused Hank to go over the edge). 1999 *Nick Fury, happy with how the Avengers are working, orders the creation of the West Coast Avengers. **SHIELD Agent Clint Barton, also known as Hawkeye. He becomes the team leader. He has fantastic marksmanship and wields a bow with a quiver full of arrows he designed by himself. *Steve Rogers contacts Jacqueline Falsworth, one of his old friends from the Invaders. The two begin a fledgling romance. *Bolivar Trask creates the Sentinels. He attacks a few stray mutants to show off their power. *Many mutants are pushed into the "apocalypse tunnels" built in the 1950's due to Sentinel attacks, and are dubbed "Morlocks". They elect Callisto to be their leader. *Banshee's vocal cords are weakened in a Sentinel attack, and he decides to leave the X-Men to be with Moira MacTaggart. 2000's 2000 *Yuri Petrovich is angered at his father's abandonment of him and his nation, and tracks him down to America. He wields a version of the Crimson Dynamo suit, and attempts to kill the Black Widow. *Ivan Petrovich reveals his love for Natasha Romanoff, but she does not reciprocate. In an act of desperation, he steals his son's Crimson Dynamo suit and attempts to kill her. Natasha is forced to kill Ivan and arrest Yuri. *Stark Industries and S.H.I.E.L.D. reveal the first Helicarrier. *Darren Cross rebuilds Hank Pym's Yellowjacket suit, mixing it with stolen Stark technology. He becomes the new Yellowjacket. 2001 *The X-Men are attacked by the Sentinels. Jean Grey is knocked out of the ship and into space. A mental blockade of her powers, placed on her by Xavier, is weakened as she loses oxygen and distances herself from the Earth, to the point where her true powers manifest as the Phoenix. *Following the defeat of the Phoenix, S.H.I.E.L.D. founds S.W.O.R.D., with the intent to deal with interstellar threats. *After the apparent death of Jean Grey, Cyclops leaves the X-Men. Storm is promoted in his absence. *Sinestro creates a clone of Jean Grey, Madelyne Pryor. He intends to create a supermutant child through the mating of Jean Grey ("Madelyne") and Scott Summers. *Following the attack on the World Trade Center, the United States government authorizes the creation of the superhero team Omega Strike. **James Bourne, aka Solo. The United States places him through experimental treatments that give him the ability to teleport. 2002 *15-year-old Jessica Campbell's family is killed, and she falls into a coma. When she awakens, she discovers she wields superhero powers and has been adopted by the Jones family. *Disappointed by her failure to capture Jean Grey during the Phoenix Crisis, Emma Frost opens her own mutant academy for the Hellfire Club up in Massachusetts. She employs a team of "Hellions", to act as her own X-Men strike force. 2004 *Cyclops marries Madelyne Pryor. *Searching for Vibranium, Ulysses Klaue comes across the nation of Wakanda. He discovers the history of its riches, when told by the king of Niganda (who had previously attempted to invade Wakanda and failed). As the nation is still rather impoverished and not able to fully weaponize or harness Vibranium, Klaue and his followers are able to easily besiege the nation's capital. The king of Wakanda and current Black Panther, T'Chaka, is slain. *22-year-old T'Chala, the sole son and heir of T'Chaka, takes the Black Panther mantle upon himself. He has his sister, a technological genius, build him a new suit out of Vibranium based off of Iron Man's. They dub it the Panther Habit. *Charles Xavier and Storm start up the class of New Mutants, hoping to give training and a place for younger, teenaged mutants. 2005 *15-year-old Peter Parker is bitten by a radioactive spider that had escaped from the laboratory of Doctor Kurt Connors (under the employment and direction of OsCorp). He realizes his powers and becomes Spider-Man. *Peter Parker contacts Kurt Connors about his strange new powers and the two come to an understanding, with Connors acting as a father figure to Peter. *Uncle Ben is killed, and Peter assembles his first costume and heads to enact revenge. He ultimately decides against it. *T'Challa finds and assassinates the king of Niganda. He is reprimanded by his mother, Ramonda, who tells him he cannot consider himself a true hero if he does not show mercy, even if that requires showing mercy to the man who sold out Wakanda and thus his father. *Jewel is defeated by the Purple Man, who begins to manipulate her into doing his bidding. *Norman Osborne develops an interest in Spider-Man, and orders one of his employed scientists, Otto Octavius, to capture him. He builds six robotic arms and attacks, but Spider-Man manages to defeat him. *Norman Osborne asks Kurt Connors how his research is going, and is ultimately disappointed when nothing turns up. Osborne threatens him, having a hitman slice his arm off and threatens to do worse. Connors and Parker work together with radioactive lizards, in an attempt to regrow the arm. However, the serum fails, and instead mutants Connors into a monstrous Lizard. *Peter Parker, now alone with no guiding figure, gets a job at the Daily Bugle. 2006 *Adrian Toomes' business, Toomes Electronics, is bought out by Stark Industries. Seeking revenge, he uses an electromagnetic harness of his own creation and attempts to attack Pepper Potts. *Janet van Dyne retires from the Avengers and allows her daughter, 21-year-old Nadia Pym, to become the next Wasp. *Black Cat contacts Spider-Man, flirting with him and even becoming a "partner-in-crime" with him as they attempt to take down Kingpin. *Jewel, still under the influence of the Purple Man, is convinced to attack the Vision in an attempt to steal the Mind Stone. However, in the battle, the Vision's abilities manage to disrupt the Purple Man's hold on Jessica. Jessica Jones escapes the confrontation. *Kraven arrives in New York, and attempts to hunt Spider-Man for sport, to the point of narrowing down his location to his school. Spider-Man manages to evade him, and reveals his identity to Mary Jane Watson. *H.A.M.M.E.R. industries attempts to create their own superhumans, and engineers both Electro and Sand-Man. 2007 *Jessica Jones opens up Alias Investigations. *Jessica Jones and Scott Lang begin a relationship. *17-year-old Peter Parker narrowly defeats the first iteration of the Sinister Six, but realizes he will need help if they ever reform. He knows he cannot do it alone, and contacts Tony Stark. **Electro **Sandman **Kraven **Doctor Octopus **Vulture *Angered by Doctor Octopus's continued inability to defeat Spider-Man, Norman Osborne decides to take matters into his own hands. He creates a suit of armor, injects himself with radioactive material, and mutates into the Hobgoblin. 2008 *T'Challa marries Storm. 2009 *Charles Xavier creates a new team of X-Men for "light" field missions, to give them more true petty combat experience. **Ilyana Rasputin, dubbed "Magik", and now 17 years old. 2010's 2010 *Thor begins a relationship with Jane Foster. Stuff to Do *Kraven the Hunter *'History of Emma Frost' *Creation of Vision *Early life of Peter Parker *'Avengers Assemble' *Thor *Champions *Eternals *Scorpia *Heroes for Hire *Teen Brigade **Ms. America *Ultimates *Blue Marvel *Ms. / Captain Marvel *Winter Guard *Kitty Pryde. dates Spider-Man? *'X-Men (First Class, New Mutants, X-Force)' *X-Force is after Cable *Deadpool *'The Hulk' *Valkyrie's Asgardian Defenders *Janice Lincoln *Elektra *Sinister Twelve *White Tiger *Flesh out Iron Fist + The Hand *Deadpool *The Hood *Marvel Divas (Firestar, Black Cat, Spectrum, Hellcat) *New Warriors *Galactus *Thanos *Molten Man *Singularity *Madame Web *Madame Masque *https://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Logan%27s_Mutant_Team_(Earth-616) Wolverine's Mutant Team (see 1983) *Venom *Luna Snow *Emplate **Penance/Hollow *X-Girls (around 2005-2010?) **Laura Kinney/X-23 **Pixie **Mercury **Blindfold **Armor *'Ant-Man and the Wasp' *Jackal and the Spider-Clones *Ezekiel Stane *Pepper Potts -> Rescue *Thanos *Ultron *Moira MacTaggert's child *Dr. Strange *X-Men team 1.5, the one struck down by Krakoa. Maybe they're killed by Sentinels? *Hellfire Club *Beetle *Crossbones *Morlocks pushed underground by Sentinel attacks, encountered by X-Men *Mutant Massacre **perhaps before New Mutants? idk. **Angel is left wingless, and is contacted by Apocalypse. he eventually goes and becomes Archangel *Thor vs Magneto *Isabel Kane, granddaughter of Captain Terror *Generation X **Chamber *Stepford Cuckoos *Nathaniel Essex *Rogue battles Ms Marvel, Dazzler, and Heroes for Hire, while part of the Brotherhood. She then joins the X-Men, once taken into SHIELD custody *Death of the Summers' parents and birth of Vulcan *Fantastic Four in 2000? late 80s? *Scarlet Witch/Quicksilver: **"A young man, possibly called "Magnus", was interned in the Auschwitz-Birkenau camp alongside his future wife Magda. The pair escaped, married, and had a daughter, Anya. When Anya was killed in an arson attack on their home, "Magnus" used his mutant powers to kill the attackers, frightening away Magda, who was actually pregnant with twins at the time. " Ideas *Black Tom Cassidy raises Theresa Cassidy. On one of their missions, the New Mutants find her and manage to "un-brainwash" her and she joins them. *Cyclops rejoins the X-men in the Phoenix 5 arc? probably sooner. *Riri Ironheart = daughter of T'Chala and Storm? *Black Panther must die and leave Riri orphaned. *death of T'Chala = Shuri Black Panther *Ultron created by original Ant-Man, and then lost/left lone for quite some time. Stark finds it, and attempts to bring life back into it. It takes over one or more of his suits *Gwen Stacy becomes Spider-Gwen, and confronts Spider-Man when he begins using Venom for his powers. maybe in their final fight, the clocktower scene happens? *ultimate spiderman clone saga in mid 2010s? *maybe spiderman finds venom on an alien planet or somewhere in shield, given to him by stark? in the end he decides to go back to mainly just being the neighborhood friendly spiderman, but with spider gwen at his side *New Mutants in 2009? nah, sometime before that i think. 2004? 2005? *Generation X after New Mutants *after Professor X's death, x-men are split into Team Wolverine and Team Cyclops, with Wolverine wanting coexistence and Cyclops wanting not that *Silver Sable attacks Peter in his last year of high school? *Thanos, then Galactus Stuff to Consider *Arachne *Young Avengers **Patriot *Runaways *Venus *Clea Strange